


Careggi

by peacefrog



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Firenze | Florence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: Angelo stretched on the bed and let out a little sigh. “I don’t want to go back to the city.”Lorenzo had been pretending he was sleeping. He cracked open one eye and smiled. “Nor do I, my love.”





	Careggi

**Author's Note:**

> pls enjoy this very niche historical rpf originally scribbled in my journal

Angelo stretched on the bed and let out a little sigh. “I don’t want to go back to the city.”

Lorenzo had been pretending he was sleeping. He cracked open one eye and smiled. “Nor do I, my love.”

“Let’s stay here forever, forget ourselves among the trees and the animals and the sky.”

Lorenzo moved nearer and nuzzled into Angelo’s chest. “The foxes shall become your muse.”

“No,” said Angelo, running his fingers along the slope of Lorenzo’s shoulder. “Only you.”

“You have found many muses in your life.”

“But I haven’t. It has been you and you alone since I was but a boy of sixteen years old.”

Lorenzo pulled back to look into Angelo’s eyes. “Surely you have loved others.”

“The love that I know for you is something else entirely.”

Settling back against Angelo’s chest, Lorenzo said, “How would we live?”

“In the forest, you mean?”

“I do.”

“That little stream that you love so much, you’d catch fish for us there in the morning, rising with the sun above the hills. And I’d compose for you new verses daily as I watched you working with your hands. And drawing near to winter, I would stitch new clothes for you from the hides of so many animals.”

“Sounds like something from a dream,” sighed Lorenzo.

“I would make love to you beneath a blanket of stars.” Angelo pressed a kiss into Lorenzo’s hair. “Moving inside your body with the beating of your heart and pulling from you the most beautiful of sounds.”

“The sounds that I have only ever made for you.”

“You’re a terrible liar, my Magnifico.”

Lorenzo laughed. “The sounds that I make for you are something else entirely.”

Angelo pulled Lorenzo up to straddled his body, taking the face of his lover in his hands. “Kiss me with your clever mouth,” he breathed.

The meeting of their lips was a gentle burning. Lorenzo buried his face in Angelo’s neck and sighed. “Today our lives shall be only this.”

Angelo shut his eyes and wrapped Lorenzo in his arms. “And perhaps even still tomorrow.”

“Perhaps,” said Lorenzo. “And the day after that as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i'm going to write a romance novel about these two one day since apparently no one else has...


End file.
